inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fäolin
Relationship between Fäolin and Arya Is it really needed to list the probable evidence of a romantic relationship between Fäolin and Arya twice in the article? The three things are listed both at the top and the bottom. 08:31, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Speculation Many fans believe that Fäolin and Arya were lovers. There is some evidence that the two had a romantic relationship. * When Eragon asks about him she is reluctant to speak and gets stiff. On the contrary, she was able to freely talk about Glenwing, her other companion/guard. * In her quarters, there is a fairth of a young male elf. This is probably and very likely Fäolin. * The Black Morning Glory, which is her favorite flower, was made by Fäolin especially for her. Arya also seems to have many fond memories of him. It is her possible romantic relationship with Fäolin, and her dealing with his supposed death, that some fans feel has been a hindrance of her accepting the romantic advances of Eragon Shadeslayer. There are some who feel that he may still be alive, since technically, he was only missing and not killed due to no body being found. However, on the contrary we do know from the Eragon prologue that he was shot by Urgal arrows while riding with Arya and Saphira's egg. If by chance Fäolin did survive the ambush, it is very likely that he would be a strong candidate for the rider of the green dragon. Whether his loyalties would lay with his people the elves or Galbatorix is also feasible. It is also possible that in Eragon's premonition in the chapter Deathwatch that the couple boarding the ship is Fäolin and Arya and Eragon would be the man screaming, though this is unlikely because Angela said that Eragon would leave Alagaësia forever. Another chance might be that, the ship was leaving the land Eragon had to go to (possibly the land where humans came from originally), and Arya and the other male possible Fäolin were leaving to go back to Alagaësia. There are some who feel that if Fäolin did survive that either he or Eragon would perish by the end of the fourth book seeing as only one of them could have Arya. Of course another possibility would be that Fäolin and Arya decided to "break up" or Eragon could even if unlikely end up with someone else. The theory that Fäolin is still alive can be disproven easily. It is said in the first book that the elves found Arya's guards and horses slain while Arya and the egg were gone. Since one of them was Fäolin and there would be no reason for the elves to keep a secret that he was still alive, we can assume that he is dead. Adding to this, it was stated in Eragon that her slain companions and horses were found, dead in Du Weldenvarden. Just keeping it in line with our speculation policy. --Wyvern Rex. 10:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Name Has anybody else noticed the Fäolin/Paolin(i) connection? Gilderien 21:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it Gilderien i notice what you are saying Anthony ellis 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC)